Connected Souls
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: What happens when Bonnie sends Stefan through Rebekah's mind and the spell goes wrong. "Shard by shard is coming back to him, and he was starting to really care for someone that was not his.. he didn't know when it started, just that it was happening now


**Connected Souls**

**A Stefan X Rebekah story.**

**Full Summary: What if Katherine wasn't the one to give Stefan his humanity back? When Bonnie sends Stefan through Rebekah's mind, and the spell goes wrong, what will he do when he starts to love someone who isn't Elena? "**Because even though he would deny it if he was asked, he is starting to. Shard by shard is coming back to him, and he was starting to _really _care for someone that was not his.. he didn't know when it started, just that it was happening now."

**Rated M.**

**Romance & Hurt\ Comfort.**

**I am going to try something and I hope you guys will review to let me know what you think? :)**

Stefan looked up from the cellar dusty floor where his gaze had been to the now open door where Damon was carrying in Rebekah's sleeping limp form. He always felt a connection to the only female original but thought it was nothing and even if it was .. maybe it was because they spent time together in the twenties? Nonetheless, he kept it to himself. He didn't even want to know what his brother had to do to get her here, sleeping and limp. But all he needed was a small amount of her blood.

"I can figure out what Rebekah wants and is really here for if I have a small amount of her blood." Bonnie said to them all yesterday evening.

She was going to send someone through Rebekah's mind, hopefully not filled with dumb blonde thoughts, and find out what she was really here for. He doubted she was here just because of Klaus, he wouldn't do that for his brother and his brother wasn't anywhere near destructive as Klaus was. Damon had his moments over the years but he never reached Klaus level of being destructive. Stefan convinced them he should go, with or without his humanity, he was the most responsible choice. Damon wouldn't have the patience to deal with "Barbie Klaus" as he put it. Neither would Caroline. Elena and Bonnie weren't even an option. One had to do the spell, the other no matter how much Elena protested the answer was no. Besides as he said eariler, he knew them in the twenties.

He drew the blood without looking at her in fear of staring at her icy blonde curly hair for too long, trying to understand what that damn connection was. Then again, it had always been there, he just was busy trying to save Elena that he didn't really take notice of it. He went to the door but decided to turn around, "Bonnie said that the connection would break-" No not that connection, that one seemed impossible to break. "-if any harm came to her. I wouldn't hurt her if I were you, not very smart." He mocked but on the inside he was thinking, _That would get him to not hurt her. Maybe I can figure out what the connection is between us._

He kept walking - even when his supernatural hearing picked up an "So, you do care.."

Because even though he would deny it if he was asked, he is starting to. Shard by shard is coming back to him, and he was starting to _really _care for someone that was not his.. he didn't know when it started, just that it was happening now.

When he reached Bonnie's, he could hear a few heartbeats, and by the sent of a perfume he picked up Elena was one of them. He breathed through his nose, because he really didn't want to deal with her right now, but forced his legs to walk up the steps. Knocking he heard light footsteps and after a brief hestation and a warning, Bonnie let him in. He didn't look up to see Elena a few feet away after he entered the livingroom. Her pout of disapproval and her folded arms make made her look like a child that didn't get her way ~ even though he didn't look, he was sure it was all there from the quick glimpse he got out of the corner of his eye. He briefly wondered what he ever saw in her as he poured the small amount of Rebekah's blood in the metal bowl Bonnie was using, then Bit into his wrist to draw his own blood. Squishy sound and all, Elena's face turned even more sour as she flinched, and Stefan couldn't help but cast a coy and sick smile on his face.

_If she only knew.._

He paid attention to what Bonnie was saying in latin.

_Soul and Soul,_

_Blood and Blood,_

_Bring the second to the first as one._

_Seeking the answers so let it be_

_Unwineded and undone_

(NA: sorry, that's all I got. XD. I didn't want to waste to much time on a long drawn out spell.)

He stopped listening after awhile to the rest of it, he knew he should have but he really didn't think it would make a difference. He started to feel an aching feeling, his brain hurt and he could only pick up on Bonnie's whispered, "Oh No." before his whole world went spinning until it finally went black.

**Good? Horrible? Tell me please. Short, I know. It will get longer as it goes on. **


End file.
